Digital Chaos: A Collection of Drabbles & Ficlets
by Meimi no Kage
Summary: Meimi's collection of Digimon related drabbles and ficlets. [Evil!Hikari, Kenkeru, Takouji and Osaryo bits up. Mukeni bit added.]
1. Dark Light

**Dark Light  
**_**by Meimi**_

Content Summary: Evil!Hikari, minor Taito mention  
Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Toei, Bandai or anyone who owns the rights to Digimon. It isn't mine, I'm just playing with it. 

* * *

"I always liked the ocean," she said as she dipped her toes into the surf, "I was never allowed to go when I was small. Too sick, too frail. But my brother always brought back seashells and other things for me. It never really mattered what they were, if they were from him they were my most beloved treasures." 

The shadows move behind her as she walks along the shore, always close, but never too close. They did not want to block her light. It was that light, searing bright, that they desired from her. 

"My brother is the most important thing of all, you understand?" She laughed gaily, a pale blush dusting across her cheeks as she skipped ahead, kicking up the water with her toes splayed wide. "He was so overprotective of me back then, but I didn't mind. I encouraged anything that would focus his attention solely upon me. He's mine, you know, only mine." 

She stopped in mid-stride, a fierce scowl marring her lovely face and the shadows waited. "I really, -really- don't like Yamato," she grumbled, crossing her arms as she glared out across the ocean. "He thinks he's in love with Taichi, and somehow he's convinced him of that. I -hate- that. Taichi loves me!" She balled her delicate hands up into fists as she whirled around and ranted at her attentive audience. "Only me! Not some stupid angst-ridden blonde with delusions of fame." 

"I hate him!" 

She shuddered in pure rage before whirling back around and stumping angrily up the beach. "But you know," she murmured after a few steps, her fury cooling down into something much harder, "There's a silver lining to every black cloud, and that would be Takeru." 

"Dear sweet, oblivious Takeru," giggling, she held her cheeks and smiled knowingly, "Stringing him along was easy, and oh so satisfying. Through him I can hurt Yamato so very much, and I -will-." 

"Oh yes, I will," she threw her arms out wide to the gray skies above and laughed, "Ken had a good idea with the Kaiser, but he went about it all wrong. If you want to destroy something, outside influences, even if their yours, just won't cut it. You've got to do it from the inside." 

"And you'll help me won't you?" Hikari asked cheerfully to the shadows drawn to her light. "Because I'm your bride." 

The colossal mass of Dagomon shifted, paying no heed to the countless under dwellers skittering beneath his feet. The dark ocean lapped serenely against his massive bulk as he studied his little light. She was weak and puny, but ultimately she was enough. He need not send his creatures to search further. And her ambitions, twisted and mangled as they were, were quite... appealing. 

Very appealing.


	2. Behind the Curtain

**Behind the Curtain  
**_**by Meimi**_

Content Summary: Kenkeru  
Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Toei, Bandai or anyone who owns the rights to Digimon. It isn't mine, I'm just playing with it. 

* * *

It was hot. It was incredibly, ridiculously hot. Ichijouji Ken sighed soundlessly and fanned himself listlessly. He had foregone clothes over an hour ago and was now sprawled out across the single bed he and Takeru had been sharing the past few days wearing only a pair of flimsy boxer shorts. He glanced over at Takeru who was contorting himself in odd ways around the window air conditioner and smirked slightly, "If inviting me to your relatives for break was all a plan to get me out of my clothes then it is working spectacularly well." 

"Heh," Takeru chuckled as he curled around the cool, humming gift from the heavens, "I don't need help getting you out of your clothes." 

"True," Ken agreed easily enough and turned his gaze back up to the ceiling. He fanned himself languidly for a few more minutes before scowling, "Quit hogging all the cool air. Your most esteemed guest is melting over here." 

"Fine fine," Takeru groused as he peeled himself up off of the air conditioner and slithered his way into the curtains hanging nearby. "Oh, that feels fabulous." 

Ken quirked an eyebrow curiously at the moans and groans that started up as Takeru rubbed the curtains all over himself in a very questionable manner. "That's quite disturbing you know," he commented, his amusement apparent as Takeru peeked out inquisitively at him, "I don't think I've ever seen someone molest perfectly innocent drapes before." 

Takeru snorted and stuck his tongue out at Ken. "They've been in front of the air conditioner all day so they're nice and cool." 

"Mhmm, a likely story," Ken said, his tone accusatory, but the twinkle in his eye belying anything but outright humor, "Admit it, you just have a curtain fetish." 

"Nope, sorry, afraid not," Takeru denied readily and leered over at the enticing sight splayed out on the bed. "I do, however, have a Ken fetish. Unfortunately, my Ken is all the way across the room where it's hot. It would be so much better if he were over here where it was cool, don't you think?" 

"The idea does bear some merit," Ken commented airily as he stretched out and hummed as if he were considering it very carefully, "Though Ken does wonder if it would be worthwhile to haul himself up and trudge all the way over there just to have his Takeru molest the curtains even more in his presence." 

"Oh, I think I can make it worth your while," Takeru purred and quirked his finger in the universal come hither gesture, "I'm sure there's quite enough molestation left in me to go around." 

Ken appeared to seriously consider the offer for several moments longer before he tossed the fan aside and slid his way off the bed. "Ken accepts the offer under the condition that if he is not satisfied then he will tie his Takeru up until he _is_ fully satisfied." 

"My, a challenge," Takeru grinned impishly as he tossed the curtains around Ken and dragged him closer, "I shall endeavor to meet your expectations." 

"You'd better," Ken managed to get out before Takeru proceeded to make talking pleasantly impossible.


	3. Idiot

**Idiot  
**_**by Meimi**_

Content Summary: Takouji  
Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Toei, Bandai or anyone who owns the rights to Digimon. It isn't mine, I'm just playing with it. 

* * *

Minamoto Kouji eyed the boy walking next to him speculatively. Usually it was he, Kouichi and Takuya meeting up like this in the middle of the week since the others' schedules clashed too much to make it. Unfortunately, Kouichi had been unable to make it this time around because of a school project so it was just Takuya and him. And Takuya... Takuya was nervous. Kouichi had mentioned it to him a week or so before, about Takuya acting nervous just around him, but he hadn't quite believed his brother. Today's meet up, however, had proven his brother's observation to be completely right. Ever since meeting up with him and discovering that Kouichi was not and would not be present, Takuya had been oddly reticent, even hesitant, and anyone who knew Takuya in the slightest would know that _that_ just wasn't normal. It was _really_ starting to annoy him. 

Kouji glanced around, noting that they must be near the heart of the park by now thanks to all the trees and decide that this was as good a spot as any to find out what was going on. "What the hell is your problem?" he asked baldly as he stopped abruptly underneath an ancient looking cherry tree. 

"Eh?" Takuya blinked in surprise as he came to a halt and looked back at Kouji. 

"You've barely said a word since we met up, you've let me make all the decisions on what we're doing, and you keep giving me these weird looks," Kouji tallied up accusingly as he crossed his arms and glared pointedly at his friend. "Something is obviously wrong, so what the hell is it?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Takuya grumbled defensively and scowled. 

"You know, I didn't believe Kouichi," Kouji said darkly as he changed tactics, "But he was completely right. You're nervous around me, and _only_ me. Obviously you must have a problem with just me, so what is it?" 

"Kouichi noticed?" Takuya murmured blankly before quickly returning his attention to Kouji with a fierce scowl, "I don't have a problem with you. If anyone has a problem with you it's you." 

"Don't turn this back on me," Kouji snarled hotly and leaned forward slightly, "I'm not the one acting nervous around his supposed best friend." 

"I'm not acting nervous," Takuya shot back, crossing his arms and nearly mirroring Kouji's angry stance. 

"Yes, you are." 

"No, I'm not." 

"Yes, you are," Kouji ground out as he took a rather menacing step forward, "And I want to know why." 

"You're imagining things!" Takuya growled out, refusing to back down. 

"You know that Kouichi doesn't notice things that aren't there, so there has to be something going on," Kouji reasoned silkily, his tone of voice indicating that he was about to blow up, "Now just fucking tell me what it is so that we can get this over with because I'm not going to drop it." 

"Ugh, _fine_," Takuya relented in annoyance as he stepped forward, grabbed Kouji's shoulders and pushed him up against the old cherry tree, "In fact, I'll just show you." 

"What-" Any further protest from Kouji was abruptly cut off by Takuya leaning forward and giving him a rather sloppy and inexperienced kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds before Takuya seemed to regain his sense of self-preservation and swiftly retreated back several steps out of kicking distance. 

Kouji blinked blankly for a few seconds more before scowling again, "Is that what this is all about?" 

"Er, yeah, I guess," Takuya laughed nervously and fidgeted. 

"Then why didn't you just fucking say so in the first place?" Kouji asked in irritation. 

"Well my god, Kouji, you're such a fucking bastard to nearly anyone when they invade your space," Takuya explained heatedly, his own ire rising again somewhat at Kouji's continued accusations. Though, he would admit to a small, growing sliver of hope thanks to Kouji not utterly killing him yet. "In fact, Kouichi's the only one you'd let get away with shit like that." 

"Kouichi doesn't kiss me," Kouji stated blandly much to Takuya's consternation. 

"Well, yeah, I guess not," Takuya laughed again, a bit more weakly than the last, "But same difference." 

Kouji just stared pointedly at Takuya for a few moments before turning around and continuing up the path. "Moron." 

Takuya sighed and rolled his eyes skyward before chasing after his _best friend_ and more, "Does this mean that you don't mind me molesting you?" 

"Don't push your luck," Kouji said stonily as he slid his hands into his pants pockets. 

"Damnit, I'm just asking for clarification," Takuya groused goodnaturedly as he trailed after his dour friend. 

"Idiot."


	4. Impatience

**Impatience  
**_**by Meimi**_

Content Summary: Osaryo  
Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Toei, Bandai or anyone who owns the rights to Digimon. It isn't mine, I'm just playing with it. 

* * *

"For what is starting to become the fastest thing on the planet, computers sure are slow at doing routine things," Ryo said conversationally as he flopped down on the floor and gazed up at the ceiling. 

"They're computers," Osamu explained blandly from his perch at the desk, "They wouldn't know what to do with themselves if they didn't check every single little detail redundantly over and over again." 

"Yes, I know, it's still annoying though," Ryo murmured sleepily as he stretched out comfortably. It was strange, really, the carpet in Osamu's bedroom wasn't plush by anyone's standards, and yet it was incredibly comfortable to him regardless. Did he just prefer hard surfaces to lay on? Or was it perhaps the company that relaxed him so much? 

"The way you go on, people would get the impression that you didn't like computers," Osamu smirked slightly at Ryo's soft grunt of protest, "Or do you just get this way around me?" 

"Of course not," Ryo grumbled, not quite realizing that Osamu was teasing him again, "I just hate waiting." 

"Really?" Osamu almost drawled as he stood up and walked over to his bed, "Is there something you would rather be doing instead?" 

Ryo blushed slightly at the implications Osamu's words called to the fore in his mind's eye. "No, not really," he answered far too quickly. 

Osamu scowled down at his friend as he picked up his pillow and smacked Ryo in the face with it. "You're never going to get anything with an attitude like that," he announced haughtily before he whirled around and marched back to his desk. 

"What'd I say?" Ryo asked in abject confusion, his question muffled by the pillow situated over his head.


	5. Upgrades

**Upgrades  
**_**by Meimi**_

Content Summary: Mukeni (Mummymon/Archnemon)  
Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Toei, Bandai or anyone who owns the rights to Digimon. It isn't mine, I'm just playing with it. 

* * *

Archnemon would admit to not being able to understand Mummymon. Though, really, what was there to understand? His reasoning rarely made any sense at all, his bizarre actions were oft times boggling at best, and he frequently annoyed the ever living hell out of her. That wasn't to say that he didn't have some redeeming factors. He could blow shit up with the best of them and he knew how to drive. Well, okay, he had _two_ redeeming factors. And maybe a third that deep down she realized but refused to admit to and would never _ever_ mention; but really, she wouldn't know what to do with herself if she didn't have him around to make her life a mess. 

Of course, none of that mattered at the moment. Archnemon glared balefully down the short flight of metal stairs leading into the basement. Mummymon had secreted himself into the maintenance room down there sometime last night and had yet to emerge. It was lunchtime. He had _missed_ breakfast. Something _had_ to be wrong. 

Growling in the back of her throat, she stumped down the stairs, making sure her steps rung long and clear in the silence to indicate her state of mind. But Mummymon failed to emerge from the maintenance room. Twitching minutely in growing ire -and some small amount of worry-, Archnemon stalked over to the room and grabbed the door handle. It was locked. She rattled it experimentally a few times, but no, it was genuinely locked. He had locked her out! 

"I hope you realize that I am going to kill you for this," she snarled as she banged viciously on the door. 

The sound of the lock being released halted her from further violence. "Why puddlekins, whatever is the matter?" Mummymon asked gaily as his one eye peered out from the crack he had opened in the doorway. 

"You missed breakfast," Archnemon said icily as she waited for him to let her in, "And I told you not to call me that!" 

"Ah, my precious Archnemon, were you worried about me?" Mummymon crowed in glee as he opened the door wider, though not quite wide enough for his fellow digimon to slip inside. 

"No, I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to blow up the building," she ground out as she none too gently shouldered the door the rest of the way open and glided within. "What _are_ you doing down here?" 

"Well," Mummymon began with a rather excited giggle, "I was just... upgrading my hardware." 

"You were _what_?" Archnemon stared aghast at her rather hysterical seeming companion. He couldn't possibly know how that sounded, could he? 

"Well, it was just so plain and drab," Mummymon explained cheerfully as he zipped over to the corner table and hefted the rather large gun that had been sitting upon it. "Isn't it just wonderful?" he gloated triumphantly as he showed it off to a shell shocked Archnemon. "It has all your colorings! Now I'll have yet another piece of you with me at all times!" 

Archnemon stared in horrified fascination at the now dark red, deep purple and white machine gun. She had to admit, he had done a rather good paint job and it certainly did match her markings. But really! "You're completely and utterly bonkers." 

"It's just another way to show my utter devotion to you and only you!" Mummymon giggled as he did a little dance around his dearest, beloved Archnemon.


End file.
